Renew once was ours
by KuralliuxLeogon
Summary: A girl name Mikore was searching for her lost brother name Kurapika and thought he killed the clan then later on met two boys name Gon and Killua. They became friends when Mikore tried following them. Minutes later, they arrived at the Nostrade Building and Mikore saw her brother and was tempted and later on Mikore fainted and her memories of Kurapika murdering the clan was gone.


-_Killua POV-_

As I feel the wind brushing off my silver hair, I cannot think of anything but just sit still at the top of our hotel tower. I cannot believe I can now feel FREEDOM! Now, I am here at the top of the hotel tower again watching the York New scenery. Oh, Gon is here- what a lovely disturbance!

"Oi, Killua, we are going to be late for our mission" Gon said with an idiotic smile

"I was just helping myself out with the fresh air, hmm… I guess we will go on of the spree" I said with a moaning voice

"Come on! It will be fun" Gon said while pushing me out of the door

Gon and I decided to hunch some snack at a near cart across our hotel, SERIOUSLY- why the heck did we even waste our time buying food while our mission is 2 minutes late! Gon cannot help not loading his hands with his pride of joy. Later on, Gon helped a stranger which is in fact a girl. She was kind of pretty and her eyes can even mesmerized boys and her hair… SNAP IT KILLUA! Thanks to her, we are obviously 2 minutes bonus in our lateness reception.

-_Mikore POV-_

The name is Mikore, I have seen to be lost in York New city since I am searching for my long lost brother (whom I barely know the name) is it Koropiko? DARN it is been almost 6 years since I last saw his face after he killed the Kurata Clan! Somehow, I was getting hungry so I was trying to buy some food across of some hotel. When I got across the crowded road, I slipped myself with a banana peel in front of my way. The cart worker helped me and the two boys groaned because he was taking too long to help me- flirting with me in some ways.

"What are you-!" I smacked the worker

"No manners, girl!" The owner talked back

Oh this is on! I thought.

"Hey! Stop fighting you two! We are late for our mission, darn it!" The silver-haired boy interrupted

"Yes boyo, sorry for the inconvenience" The worker quickly rushed through the cart

The silver-haired boy's friend with a green suit and his hair was somehow spiky in the edges lend a helping hand.

"Are you okay?" The spiky-haired boy said with a cheerful atmosphere and picked me up from the ground

"I-I am okay, thank you for helping…" I said with an infatuated feeling

"Oi Gon! It is time to go" The silver-haired boy called his spiky-haired friend

So, his name is Gon I thought

"Coming, Killua! So, be careful, umm… What's your name?" Gon asked

"My name is Mikore…" I replied

"Souda ne, anou, we will be going then! See you some other time, Mikore" Gon said waving goodbye and went to his friend, Killua.

I was getting goose bumps, but I was not in love with him or anything. More importantly, I need to find my long lost brother, but- I really want to follow them. Anyways, I followed them and stupidly thought that they would not notice me. Of course, I had the feeling they are just pretending!

-_Killua POV-_

Gon and I noticed someone following us, apparently, it was the girl. Gon also signaled me that we must call her in and join with us.

"_What the hell! Are you expecting a civilian must join us, what if we ought to be blamed of her danger?" _I whispered to Gon

"I got the feeling she is all by herself, you do felt that way right?" Gon said

"Alright2x!" I replied with a sluggish tone

"Come on out, Mikore-san!" Gon intentionally called her in a load voice like playing hide and seek

I can read her face as she thought "I knew it, they are pretending"

"Was it a hindrance that I followed you from your mission?" Mikore questioned with a laughing accent

"Iye, not at all, we are late but it is not that important" Gon replied like the mission was nothing but nothing

"Minna, ikuzo…" I said with an irritated tone

I am not expecting this to occur that Gon has finally gone out with a girl apparently almost the same our age. I was getting happy for my pal over here and yeah it was really a great decision to join this girl with us.

-_Mikore POV-_

I got blessed by the heavens; I got the chance to be with Gon and his friend. So, their mission was… well, it is pretty tough and why am I saying this like I know their mission! I must ask Killua

"Hey, Killua-sama" I called out Killua

"What is it?" Killua replied

"What is your mission exactly?" I questioned with a trembling voice

"Gon" Killua called out Gon to answer

"It is not nearly a mission, we are assigned by Kurapika to go to his mis-" Gon did not finished that is because I interrupted

"K-Kurapika-sama?" I interrupted with a voice of an oppressed mother

"You know Kurapika?!" Gon and Killua asked at the same time

"He-he is…" I halted a little because of joy that I can finally see my brother

"Take time to calm down" Killua ordered me

"Maybe when we see him, he will tell you everything" I said

"Guys…" Gon suddenly intruded "We have arrived"

The place that Gon and Killua suppose to go was absolutely humungous like a skyscraper! I have longing to see such a building with fine luxury inside. Apparently, it was owned by the Nostrade's! I wish this day will last forever

-_Killua POV-_

I am very curious about this girl; she is keeping a secret about the relationship between her and Kurapika. Is she a Kurata or an admirer? Why does Kurapika have to be the main target for girls?! Is he handsome? No, he looks like a girl. Is he kind? I think so… Why am I getting all squishy inside like I am really- Jealous?!

"Hey Killua-sama…?" Mikore pocked my head "You are dozing off at your daily basis, you also have a mission to carry"

Mikore is a perfect girl for a perfect guy, I wish she likes Gon a lot. Gon can be reckless and naïve but he is a good follower.

"Yes I am okay, go talk to Gon or something, I am day-dreaming" I answered with a foul voice

"Hm? Okay then, go on and imagine your life going around in circles. While you are going to be left behind outside the Nostrade's office" Mikore said with a sneaky and bratty tone

"WHAT!" I quickly ran through the office

The Nostrade head was an old man with a greedy look and supremely I was getting precautious of his actions since I heard he is just using his daughter as the main hook-up for his business. And here comes, Kurapika Kuruta, the soon-to-be boss of the bodyguard district.

"Nice to meet you again, Killua and Gon" Kurapika greeted us with a faint smile

"It is really you ,Kurapika!?" Mikore suddenly hugged Kurapika

"What the…" Kurapika just said- what the…- like he doesn't know Mikore

"Guards, hold that girl!" The Nostrade head ordered the bodyguards to snatch Mikore away from Kurapika

"What are you doing?!" Mikore cried out loud

"Kurapika, you don't know this girl? She is Mikore!" Gon shouted at Kurapika

"I don't know her…" Kurapika replied briefly

I was really heart-broken for Mikore, not even remembered by Kurapika. I can feel her state right now, it is all in her blood and somehow she will be in tantrum

"You do not know me, brother?" Mikore's eyes suddenly turned red and adrenaline filled the room.

Then I thought, why is the Nostrade Head so cruel to a guest?

"Hey! Do not be so cruel to our friend you old man! Wait till the public knows about this!" I protested the Head

"It is bad you know, she is just hugging her brother!" Gon added

Damn it, why did it end up being like this?

-_Mikore POV-_

I was really struck by Kurapika's deadly amnesia attack towards me, he does not know me? Later on, my scarlet eyes were triggered and Kurapika's face was all shocked.

"What is that?!" Gon asked in a shouted manner

"Are those scarlet eyes?" Killua added

"Brother…?" Kurapika protested

"Onni-sama, you killed the Kuruta clan" I suddenly grew mad and furious

"Wait a minute! There is still another survivor? I thought Kurapika was only the one who survived" The Nostrade Head said

"I remember now!" Kurapika admitted he remembered me

I calmed down and fainted because he finally remembers me. I guess the scarlet eyes of mine drained me.

-_Kurapika POV-_

I nearly forgot about my sister, I am really a bad brother am I? So forth, the Nostrade Head ordered me to bring Mikore to his daughter's room and my two friends, Gon and Killua, followed me and Mikore with very anxious faces.

"Quit it guys, your scaring me like ghost's" I demanded them

"We are just very worried, you do know how effort she put in finding you" Gon replied

"Kurapika, will she be protected or somewhat? She has the scarlet eyes you know" Killua questioned me

I started to stop walking and think…

"We must, she is the real family I got left." I answered with a determined voice

"What did she meant that you killed your clan?" Gon questioned me

"She must have mistaken that fact" I answered and we started to walk again "I think she will forget everything about the murder, her eyes are very sensitive and can easily wipe her memory"

Then later on Neon, the Nostrade daughter, copped up with us and ran towards us.

"Oh! What a pretty girl she is!" Neon said with excitement

"Boss! It is a surprise to see you first" I said

"Can she be part of my staff, Kurapika?" Neon questioned me with twinkling eyes

"Of course, please take good care of my sister" I replied

"Your sister?! That makes sense… You two are so beautiful and you Kurapika look like a girl and-" Neon muttered

I quit listening to what she said and thought "what a bratty she is…"

Well, at least my boss will take care of Mikore I won't have any problems whatsoever.

-_Mikore POV-_

I smell flowers and touched something soft… Where am I, I wonder?

"Deary?" I heard a quirky voice so I open my eyes to see who called out to me

"W-where am I?!" I questioned in a shaking tone

"My dad felt guilty so he took you in my room! You are officially part of the Nostrade Household" The blue-haired girl said

"Who are you?" I questioned

"My name is Neon Nostrade, the daughter of the Nostrade Head" She replied

"T-thank you for taking me in" I thanked her with a confused voice

"You are so adorable!" She said while pinching my cheeks

Sometimes, I felt like I am in heaven and sometimes I felt like I am going down to hell. But hey, she is a girl so I must enjoy myself. Thanks to her, I can finally see Kurapika BIG TIME

-_Gon_ _POV-_

I feel happy for Mikore and Kurapika united at last. Well, I wish I can be reunited with my father. Why is it I am only the one who even did not accomplish finding a family member?!

"Kurapika, about Mikore…" I was in mood of questioning Kurapika

"Nande Gon?" He asked

"What did really happen to your sister, Mikore? Why was she not killed?" I questioned him in a very apprehensive voice

"Earlier the day the Phantom Troupe killed the clan, she was off to Mourn City for some errands and I was in someplace to train myself. So the both of us didn't get affected" Kurapika answered

There was a moment of silence

"Oi, it is really tempting here" The Nostrade Head interrupted

"Gomenasai Nostrade Head, we were just talking about something" I replied with a stupendous laugh

"Oh I see, anou, your mission!" The Nostrade Head gave us a list

"You want us to go to an auction and buy some parts for your daughter?" Killua pin-pointed the main fact

"Yes but in fact you can join your dear sister, Kurapika. She must learn about the auction" The Nostrade Head asked Kurapika to join Mikore

"Indeed, it is my privilege." Kurapika bowed down

"Call in Mikore, Melody" The Nostrade Head demanded Melody

"Alright" Melody went to the Head's daughter room

"So, let us continue the fact in matter…" The Nostrade head said

"Alright…" Killua replied with a cruel sigh in the end

I hope Mikore is alright, she has drained her energy after using her scarlet eyes. She is also pretty reckless like I am and we both have the same situation- finding your lost family member

-_Mikore POV-_

Neon, the daughter of the Nostrade Head, putted me in danger. She dressed me up as a maid with neko mimi headbands in my head! I do look cute… Oh what's the point! I cannot dress up like this in front of teenage boys except Kurapika-sama… -embarrassed-

"Boss, your father wants Mikore to come over to his office, he wants to borrow her for one day" A tiny girl dressed up in rags but was carrying a flute called out Neon

"You come in just in time! Mikore is finished!" Neon grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to the flute girl

"Wow you are so cute, Mikore. Just like your brother" The tiny girl laughed when my brother was said

"Did you dress up Kurapika like this?!" I began to protest

"Yeah, well there wasn't enough time to form his complete close up" Neon laughed in the end like a brat

"Mikore, please come with me. The Head is calling you" The flute girl called out to me

"Yes, well Neon, see you! Let us play later" I said to Neon while walking towards the tiny girl

"Make sure you will not get hurt! There are many dangers occurring later on in the auction!" Neon replied with a scared voice

"Boss… What danger?" The flute girl asked in a worried tone

"Just little bit dangers…" Neon stopped because I think she doesn't want us to get anxious

"If it is little, Neon it is okay!" I said with a smile "We better get going, do not worry Neon"

"Good bye, Melody and Mikore!" Neon wave us goodbye

Neon is a nice but bratty girl and sometimes I am becoming her best friend. I hope she thinks of it too

_-Killua POV-_

Good, the Nostrade head or the "old" man got us very cautious. Why? Of course, Mikore is coming with us! Gon and I are getting the responsibility for Mikore's danger and most of all, Mikore cannot fight much! She will be easily snatched away when some auctioneers will know she has the scarlet eyes.

"Look at Mikore!" Gon called out

"Why…?" Mikore looked at her clothers and blushed

Well, Gon and I got sweaty due to Mikore's… DAMN IT! :{

"I FORGOT TO CHANGE MY CLOTHES!" Mikore wondered all around in circles of what to do

"No time, Mikore." Kurapika said to Mikore with a cruel tone "It will be such a waste of time, bear with it"

Mikore got guilty and said "Okay…"

I felt sorry for Mikore, but we must not care about sympathy. So, we got on a limo and went to the auction. Apparently Mikore need to use the bathroom.

"Guys I must go to the restroom, please? Reserve me a sit" Mikore said

"Alright Mikore" Gon replied to Mikore

I hope Mikore and Gon can be love birds, I also feel sorry for Gon. It is his first time, well not nearly first time to spend time with a girl. I remembered his friend which is a girl and I do not know her name yet

"Minna, we must go inside. I will reserve a sit for Mikore if you please" Kurapika said to us

"Yeah sure whatever" I replied while my arms are wrapped in my head

I heard Neon in the room before that there will be dangers occurring, we do not know what dangers and Neon did not even tell Melody and Mikore about it. To make sure Mikore will not start an attack inside her soul, I think Neon already knows that

_-Mikore POV-_

Gosh, I am really relieved. Well, I am starting to feel very nervous. For a moment, I felt like someone is looking at me from outside. And I can sense its presence trying to peek at the door. Let us try opening then

A man fell on the ground while I opened the door, he was like 20 years old and hair is much like Gon's and he wears an office like suit with a briefcase.

"What the…! What are you doing mister!" I madly asked the office like man

"Sorry2x! Please forgive me!" The office man apologized stupidly

"I cannot accept your apology, ruining a girl's business is not acceptable!" I taunted

"Sorry!" The office man apologized sincerely

I cannot believe he is a pervert—I thought

"You do not have any accommodates?" I asked the lonely office man

"Actually I am looking for them" The office man replied

"Name exactly?" I asked

"Kurapika, Gon and Killua" The office man replied- I began to wonder that this pervert is my friends friend!?

"Souda ne, I am with them exactly!" I said

"Really? Can I come with you?" The office man asked

"Sure, if it is my friend's friend" I let him join with me inside the auction

While we were walking towards the place, we made several conversations and I knew his name ever since

"What is really your purpose coming here, Leorio?" I asked him like a child

"I come here to help them, I can be a freckle but I am important to them" Leorio replied

"Oh I see, come to think of it. They are dependable people" I added

"Yeah, especially Kurapika" Leorio added

"Oh, onni-sama… Yeah, he can be cold" I added

Leorio all go nuts and stomp like mad and asked me "You are his sister?!"

"Yeah… Let us talk some other time about that co's we have arrived" I winked

The auction place was so wide and big like a concert will be held. And there we saw Gon and the others reserving two seats. I guess they already knew that Leorio will also come…

_-Gon POV-_

Kurapika, Killua and I saw both Leorio and Mikore together walking. I think they have bumped each other or something

"Konnichiwa Minna" Leorio greeted

"How did the two of you met?" Kurapika asked

"Leorio was peeking at the girls bathroom and I caught him red-handed and we talked and talked" Mikore asked in a smiling grief mode

Kurapika got fury and fire was exaggerating the atmosphere

"Oi Kurapika! Keep it cool man!" Killua tried calming Kurapika

Kurapika sure is protective for his sister he-he-he-he- I thought

"The auction is about to start!" Mikore said

So all of us sat at our sits politely

"Alright! Today someone is selling some mummy arm-!" The host uttered

And something is not right, I got the feeling something bad will happen.

"I need to go to the bathroom again…" Mikore complained

"This is your 2nd time" I replied

"I think I drank too much water from the sink… Be right back guys!" Mikore ran towards the restroom

"T-the sink?" Killua was shocked

"She must be poor getting here…" Leorio added

"Stop it guys, we do those every time" Kurapika interrupted

"Gross dude…" Killua was engrossed

Hmmm… Killua was a rich boy from the Zoldyck family, how can he not be engrossed?

-_Mikore POV-_

My urinary bladder was in need of relief again, this is really embarrassing especially in front of Gon and the others.

"Finish peeing!" I sighed of relief

Somehow there is someone peeking again, I can feel it. Well it is terrifying to even predict the presence.

"Who is out there?" I called out of the door

There was a shadow beneath the door, I was getting scared so I brace myself and opened it.

A rat passed by and I shouted

"GYAH! A rat!" I was really scared and my scarlet eyes triggered a little

That was when someone saw me

"Scarlet eyes!" The stranger shouted; he was tall and has a malicious look with a black hood and cloak

"No no those were my contact lenses falling!" I protested with a laugh in the end

"I am correct! Boys, hold this girl!" The stranger called out several people with him to catch me

But in fact, I am slow at running because I am flat-footed. So 10 minutes passed, I made the others worried. And that time, I was caught by a strange magician guy.

"LET GO OFF ME-" The magician guy made me sleep by using his handkerchief to block my mouth and nose from breathing

**Scarlet (me): This is the first chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Mikore: Why was I kidnapped?!**

**Killua: Rapped or something?**

**Scarlet: That is too gross, Killua!**

**Kurapika: Well we are not owned by you so it is okay**

**Mikore: I am just inserted here so I am not really included**

**Gon: Hmmm..**

**Leorio: Good Bye!**


End file.
